doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Poquito Más with Dan Goor
"Poquito Más with Dan Goor" is Episode 185 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Dan Goor. "Poquito Más with Dan Goor" was released on January 10, 2019. Synopsis For the first review of 2019, the 'boys are joined by writer and producer Dan Goor (Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Parks and Recreation) to review Poquito Más and to discuss the extravagant process of ordering lunch in the Brooklyn Nine-Nine writers' room. Plus, another edition of Chips Inhale: Reschew Rangers. Nick's intro "I had no money, no wife, no kids, and I really wanted to start a taco stand." That was Hollywood native Kevin McCarney, reflecting on is start in the chain restaurant industry in a 2009 interview with the L.A. Times. McCarney, who once worked such specifically Hollywood jobs as doorman at Grauman's Chinese Theatre and tour guide at Universal Studios, was inspired to pursue his dream of taqueria ownership by his numerous visits to Baja California, a peninsular state in Mexico that borders the U.S. to the north and the Pacific Ocean to the west. Baja California, whose name translates to "lower California," has been among the biggest influences on the cuisine of the U.S. state of California, granting the Bear Republic dishes like the Caesar salad and cocktails like the margarita, as well as an array of seafood tacos, tostados, and ceviches. During his regular south-of-the-border vacays, McCarney frequented a taco shop in San Felipe called La Bonita where he developed a taste for their shrimp tacos, and he even claims he gave the kitchen the idea to serve the taco without breading - an anecdote that reeks of self-mythologizing. But whether true or embellished, McCarney achieved his restaurant ownership goal in 1984, opening his first eatery in a strip mall in L.A.'s Studio City neighborhood. Among his initial offerings was a version of La Bonita's unbreaded shrimp taco - an item that remains on the menu today. And while his recipes may have mostly been imported from south of the border, McCarney does deserve some credit for expanding the parameters of Mexican food to non-Hispanic Angelenos, many of whose previous encounters with the cuisine consisted of cheese enchiladas and hard shell tacos. McCarney even went so far as to design his own tortilla press so tortillas could be made fresh in each of his restaurants, an invention for which he holds the patent. Today, his chain, whose name translates to "a little bit more," is an L.A. institution with eleven locations in the City Of Angels, including one located on the Warner Brothers studio lot - a symbol of its popularity with Hollywood power lunchers. And McCarney himself now has money, a wife, and kids. Perhaps all because he started that taco stand. This week on Doughboys: Poquito Más. Fork rating Chips Inhale: Res-chew Rangers In this segment, they get a bunch of chips and eat them all. Today they have expired bags of Lay's chips in three flavors: Chili Con Queso, Wavy West Coast Truffle Fries, and Wavy Bacon Wrapped Jalapeno Popper. (See pictures below.) It appears they all liked Chili Con Queso flavors the best (snack), the Truffle Fries flavor ok (soft snack), and the Bacon Jalapeno Popper (hard whack). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #SummerJob vs. #BummerJob #DriveDos vs. #DriveDonts The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)